Is She Gone?
by XRhythm.Of.The.RainX
Summary: hm, quick summary. This idea came into my head today so, I typed it up. It takes place right after Max is captured I think you'll figure it out when she's in the tank. Mostly Fang's POV but may be some Max. rated T just in case swear words and Faxness!


Uh… quick Authors note: This idea just popped into my head, as I sit here, sick as a dog

**Uh… quick Authors note: This idea just popped into my head, as I sit here, sick as a dog. Sooooooooo, I'll write it down and Rachel is gonna post it for me. If someone's done it before, tell me and I'll stop. Btw, comment if you want. I don't care but Ben, Rachel, and Tommy feel bad if I don't get reviews. (mutters Their weird like that.) So, insult me, praise me, or **_**JUST READ!**_

FPOV

_Fang? _A small voice asked softly in my head, I stared at my eggs absentmindedly, trying not to give Angel away. _That's not Max. _I jolted slightly and shifted my eyes to look at Angel. She was biting her lip worriedly and looked at me.

_She's been acting weird, but _not Max? _A little extreme Angel. _I replied mentally, though I suddenly realized she might be right. Angel shifted her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Max walked over, sitting down next to Gazzy and eating her eggs, apparently deep in thought. _I'm reading her mind, and Fang. It isn't Max at all, it's scary. _Angel shivered in her seat

I sighed softly, nobody could hear me except Iggy, and he glanced over in my direction, a puzzled look on his face. I just shrugged and went back to eating. _Let's just play along Angel, we'll figure it out when the time comes. _She nodded and stood up to throw her plate away.

**-Later, when the Flock is flying towards Itex-**

_FANG! Go, Max is somewhere here, just not where _this _Max is taking us. _Angel shouted at me mentally. I nodded and when we passed through a small patch of trees, I peeled off into the shadows and vanished from sight. The Flock and max flew on, unaware that I had left. Angel glanced back at me and I nodded _I'll get her Angel, I promise. You just stay safe. _As the flock moved closer to the building, I watched as they vanished one by one. Then I made my move.

I swooped in front of the buildings, looking through the windows; my raptor vision pierced the darkness. Suddenly I saw something that nearly made my heart stop. My wings stopped flapping at least and I plunged 10 ft before I regained control and ascended to the window again. There was Max, floating in a tank of liquid, unmoving.

Even unconscious she was still so beautiful it made my heart ache. I stared at her for a minute. I had to get in there! I looked at the window carefully and smiled softly, one corner of glass didn't exactly fit in with the frame. I slowly and carefully eased the glass out of the window, letting it drop onto the soft and cushy grass below me. It cracked by made no noise. I leapt inside and folded my wings, staring at Max in the tank. I moved towards her when suddenly a dark form detached itself from the wall.

I snarled at the intruder then stiffened when they stepped into the dim lighting. "Fang." Jeb murmured softly I glared silently at him then glanced to Max. Suddenly I noticed the heart monitor, it was still. A tiny beep registered every 30 seconds as I stared frozen at her. I heard Jeb shift his weight forward and I whipped around, snarling furiously. I raced towards him and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I roared at him, the expression on my face murderous. But my cry was countered by the evident pain in my voice.

The door flew open just then and 5 white coats rushed in. I raced around with lightning speed, chopping at the base of their necks and watching as they fell to the ground. I turned back to Jeb, wrapping one hand around his throat. "I will ask again. What. Did. You. Do. To. Max." I said each word slowly, menace dripping from them. Jeb squirmed and tried to loosen my hand. I just tightened it.

"I… don't know!" he gasped "I came in only a minute before you… her systems had…. Shut themselves down!" he gasped. I snarled furiously at him and banged his head into the wall, he slid down, unconscious. I quickly wrenched a set of keys from a fallen white coat and I darted over to Max and shoved a key in the lock. It didn't fit so I tried 3 more before I found the right one.

I ripped the lid off the tank and I thought I saw her flinch. No. Max was gone, I couldn't get my hopes up to have them dashed. I gently lifted her out and sat on the cot. "Max, please no Max." No response. I gently moved her wet hair from her face. Her body wasn't cold and I sighed, the sighed quickly morphed into a sob as I stared at her face. "No." I murmured softly agony making my voice thick. I stared at her then clenched my eyes shut and pressed my lips to hers. Then I quickly buried my face in her hair "Max, I'm sorry. I love you" I whispered

"Fang"

**Rache: OMG! She left you at a cliffie!! gasp Meg has turned evil! She says she doesn't care, but PLEASE review!! Buh Bye nowz!**


End file.
